company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
British Board of Film Classification (Video) (UK)
1990-1994 BBFC_U_Screen_(1990).png BBFC_PG_Screen_(1990).jpg BBFC_15_Screen_(1990).jpg BBFC_18_Screen_(1990).png VSC_Screen_(1993).png Simon Bates BBFC U Warning| Simon Bates BBFC PG Warning| Simon Bates BBFC 15 Warning| Simon Bates BBFC 18 Warning| Bumper: This is a long one, but here goes: On a black background, we see one of the BBFC certification rating symbols (see below). After a couple of seconds, the black background fades to a dark green background, with a blue box with a green border near the left side of the screen as the certification rating symbol zooms out inside the blue box. At the right of the screen is radio broadcaster Simon Bates talking to us about what the film is like (see Music/Sounds section for details), then towards the end, the certification rating fades to a white screen that contains a black outlined box with: "VSC" on it, and "The Video Standards Council" under the box, sort of like this: VSC The Video Standards Council After Simon Bates finishes talking, the VSC logo zooms in, taking up the whole screen, then a red tick fades in. Certification Symbols: * Universal (U): A green triangle with "U" on it. * Parental Guidance (PG): A yellow triangle with "PG" on it. * 15: A white circle with a red border and "15" on it. * 18: A red circle with "18" on it. Although the 12 rating was introduced in 1989, it wasn't used on videos until 1994, by which time a new bumper was made. FX/SFX: Live-action, plus computer effects for the zooming. Music/Sounds: No music here, just Simon Bates saying "Whenever you rent or buy a video, you need to be sure that the film you choose is suitable for the audience at home. To help you, there are certificates given to films which will tell you broadly what the film is like. _____ Video certificates are there to give you the chance to make an informed choice. They allow you to have piece of mind, and be entertained. Thanks for listening, enjoy the film." Replace the "_____" space in this description with one of the following: * Universal (U): "This film has been classified "U". That means, quite simply, "Universal". In other words, it can be seen by people of all ages. There will be nothing unsuitable for children, and the whole family might well enjoy it." * Parental Guidance (PG): "This film has been classified "PG". That stands for "Parental Guidance". Which means that parents might want to check up on it before showing it to their younger children. If it's an action film, it might have some violence. If it's romantic, it might have some sexual scenes or very brief nudity. It might also have some of the mildest swear words." * 15: "This film has been classified "15". Which means it's unsuitable for anyone younger than that. It's an offense for a shop to supply a "15" video to anyone below that age. So, don't ask them to break the law. "15" films may have a fairly adult theme, or contain scenes of sex, violence or drugs, which, while not particularly graphic, are unsuitable for younger teenagers. They may also contain sexual swear words." * 18: "This film has been classified "18". Which means it's for adults only. It's an offense for your shop to supply an "18" video to anyone under that age. So, don't ask them to break the law. An "18" film will certainly have an adult theme and might well contain strong scenes of sex or violence, which could be quite graphic. It may also contain some very explicit language, which will frequently mean sexual swear words." Availability: Rare. Only appeared on rental tapes from certain companies - these include Buena Vista (1991-1994), Guild Home Video (1990), RCA/Columbia/Columbia TriStar (1990-1992), 20/20 Vision (1990-1992), Virgin (1990), CBS/FOX Video (1990-1991), FoxVideo (1991), VCI (1991-1994), BBC Video (1990-1992). Examples of where to find each one: *U: Dakota, Shipwrecked, Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey, The Little Kidnappers, The Final Days, Working Trash, Rosie and Jim: Butterflies, Playbox: Busy Bee, King of the Wind, Avalon *PG: The Wizard, UHF, Dream Machine, Home Alone, The Freshman, Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze, Sister Act, The Unpredictable Michael Barrymore Live, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Movie, Hocus Pocus, Ghostbusters II, The Three Musketeers, What About Bob, Three Men and a Little Lady, The Rocketeer, Robin Hood (1991) *15: Scenes from a Mall, Postcards from the Edge, War Dancing, Flatliners, Young Guns II: Blaze of Glory, Boyz n the Hood, F/X2: The Deadly Art of Illusion, The Hand That Rocks the Cradle, Blue Heat, Look Who's Talking, The Abyss, Drop Dead Fred, Run, Me and Him, Love Hurts, Short Time *18: Predator 2, Q&A, The Silence of the Lambs, Misery, Blood In Blood Out, Tina: What's Love Got to Do With It, An Innocent Man, Last Exit To Brooklyn, Rabid Grannies, Amityville 4 The Evil Escapes, Society, The Krays, Damned River, The Boost, Snake Eater, Monkey Shines Scare Factor: Minimal. 1990's-1995?(Alternate) BBFC_U_Screen_(1993).jpg BBFC_PG_Screen_(1993).jpg BBFC_12_Screen_(1993).png BBFC_15_Screen_(1993).png BBFC_18_Screen_(1993).png.jpg VSC_Screen_(1993).png VSC U Warning (1990-1994)| VSC PG Warning (1990-1994)| VSC 12 Warning| VSC 15 Warning (1990-1994)| BBFC VSC 18 Warning| Bumper: On a white background, we see one of the BBFC certification rating symbols (see below). After several seconds, the certification rating fades to a a black outlined box with: "VSC" on it, and "The Video Standards Council" under the box, sort of like this: VSC The Video Standards Council A red tick then fades in. Certification Symbols: * Universal (U): A green triangle with "U" on it. * Parental Guidance (PG): A yellow triangle with "PG" on it. * 12: A white circle with a red border "12" on it. This rating was introduced for videos in 1994. * 15: A white circle with a red border "15" on it. * 18: A red circle with "18" on it. FX/SFX: Nothing special, really. Cheesy Factor: On the 12 certificate rating, the font for "12" looks ridiculous. It also looks like it was done on Microsoft PowerPoint or MS Paint. Music/Sounds: No music here, just a bored-sounding voiceover telling us what the film is like. The quotes are similar to Simon Bates' quotes from the previous bumper. Music/Sounds Trivia: On the 12 certificate rating, the ending line is same line from the Simon Bates bumpers. * Universal (U): "This film has been classified "U". That means, quite simply, "Universal". In other words, it can be seen by people of all ages. There will be nothing unsuitable for children, and the whole family might well enjoy it." * Parental Guidance (PG):"This film has been classified "PG". That stands for "Parental Guidance". Which means that parents might want to check up on it before showing it to their younger children. If it's an action film, it might have some violence. If it's romantic, it might have some sexy scenes or very brief nudity. It might also have some of the mildest swear words." * 12: "This film has been classified "12". "12" films are suitable for older children. They may have stronger moments of violence, or references to teenage experience but nothing gratuitous. There may also be a swear word or two that you wouldn't hear in a "PG" movie. "12" films are unsuitable for younger children, and it's an offense for your shop to supply a "12" video to anyone under that age. Video certificates are there to give you the chance to make the informed choice. They allow you to have piece of mind, and be entertained." * 15: "This film has been classified "15" which means it's unsuitable for anyone younger than that. It's an offense for a shop to supply a "15" video to anyone below that age. "15" films may have a fairly adult theme, or contain scenes of sex, violence or drugs, which, while not particularly graphic, are unsuitable for younger teenagers. They may also contain sexual swear words." * 18: "This film has been classified "18" which means it's for adults only. It's an offense for your shop to supply an "18" video to anyone under that age. An "18" film will certainly have an adult theme and may contain graphic scenes of sex or violence. They might also be some very explicit language, which will frequently mean sexual swear words." Availability: More rare than the previous bumper. Only Warner and MGM/UA rental tapes used this. Examples of where to find each one: *U: Rover Dangerfield, Free Willy, The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter, Thumbelina *PG: Teen Agent, Police Academy: Mission to Moscow, My Blue Heaven, Memphis Belle, The Company II: Sacrifices *12: Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, The Pelican Brief, That Night, Wyatt Earp, Grumpy Old Men, Wrestling Ernest Hemingway *15: Batman Returns, The Bodyguard, Thelma and Louise, Stephen King's IT, White Sands *18: Falling Down, The Assassin, True Romance, Nightbreed, Delta Force 3: The Killing Game Scare Factor: Minimal, if you're expecting the previous bumper or the more well-known next bumper, it might startle you. 1994-2000's BBFC_U_Screen_(1994).png BBFC_PG_Screen_(1994).png BBFC_12_Screen_(1994).jpg BBFC_15_Screen_(1994).png BBFC_18_Screen_(1994).png VSC_Screen_(1994).png BBFC VSC Warner Bros Home Video UK VHS Warnings| BBFC Coumblia Tri-Star UK VHS Warnings| VSC 15 Warning| BBFC U Warning (Buena Vista Disney)| Bumper: This is another long one, but here goes: On a static background, we see a hand holding a remote, pressing the on button, and it cuts to a screen made up of TV static opening up halfway (similar to a widescreen aspect ratio), and a rating symbol zooms up. It fades out, some text appears (depending on the certification list below) and movie clips slide at certain points. After the text disappears, the static screen wipes to a pink old-movie fashioned screen, that features a circle that changes between having a BBFC certificate, a film countdown and a movie clip. After it reaches it furthest point, the old-movie fashion screen, shrinks, before a dot appears in the middle. A white flash appears, revealing the certificate. Finally, it fades to a grey screen that contains a black outlined, white filled box with "VSC" on it, and "The Video Standards Council" under the box, sort of like this: VSC The Video Standards Council A red tick is then drawn. Variants: * Columbia TriStar Home Video, 20:20 Vision and Mosaic Video releases have the movie clips replaced with a screen showing random flashing images of various stuff sliding in and out. The movie clips in the circle are also replaced with random flashing images of various stuff. * The movie clips vary on Warner Home Video, Buena Vista/Disney and FilmFour releases. * On FilmFour releases, only the 15 and 18 rating bumpers were used. * On 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment releases, only the 15 rating bumper was used. * The hand with the remote shot was on a light static background and the light was yellowish green on U and PG ratings. A Different hand was in a different position and the light is red on 12, 15 and 18 ratings. Certification Symbols, Animations and Text: *Universal (U): A green triangle with "U" on it, starting out blurry but becoming clear, spins in. The text reads "family enjoyment", with "family" in a cursive font, which slides in. The word "enjoyment" tilts about 90 degrees to the left, then the "o" takes up the whole screen. The screen fades to the old-fashion screen instead of wiping in. *Parental Guidance (PG): A yellow triangle with "PG" on it, sliding up against a background with the same symbol but close up for the start of the bumper, and zooming in for the end of the bumper. The text reads "Parental Guidance", fading in one at a time. *12: A white circle, outlined in red, with "12" on it, zooming in against the static background. The text reads "Reference to teenage life", fading in one at a time. At the end of the bumper, the flash reveals the certificate on a black background. *15: Another white circle, outlined in red, with "15" on it, zooming in against the static background. The text reads "some sex OR violence", fading in one at a time. Strangely, the flash at the end of the bumper is replaced by an animation of a hand stamping in the certificate on a black background. *18: A red circle with "18" on it. At the start of the bumper, the certificate is instead the words "18 or over", fading in one at a time, then "18" turns white and takes up the whole screen before fading out. The text reads "adult THEME", wiped in one at a time, later changing to "SeLF Awareness". The 18 rating zooms out over the circle over the old-fashioned movie screen, instead of that screen wiping in. At the end of the bumper, the flash reveals the certificate on a white background. FX/SFX: Just about everything. Music/Sounds: No music here, but we do have various sound effects: a static sound at the beginning, a beep when the white screen appears, and during the old-fashioned movie screen's time, a projector running can be heard in the background. A beep is heard when the screen shrinks, followed by a loud whoosh and a drawing sound effect. A voiceover is heard talking about what the film is about. The female voiceover is Floella Benjamin for the U and PG ratings, and the male voicover is Neil Morrissey for the 12, 15 and 18 ratings. The voiceover always starts with "When you rent or buy a video, you need to know that the film you choose is suitable for the audience at home. To help you understand what the film is like, you can look at the certificate it has been given." and ends with "Video certificates are there to give you the chance to make the right choice. Thanks for listening." Music/Sounds Variants: *On the 15 certificate rating, it makes a thud noise instead of a whoosh. *In between the two sentences listed above, Floella Benjamin says: **Universal: "This film has been classified "U". That means it can be seen by people of all ages, and there will be nothing unsuitable for children." (Due to this dialogue being shorter, the old-fashioned screen part has no voice-over, compared to the other bumpers described below.) **Parental Guidance: "This film has been classified "PG". This stands for Parental Guidance, it means that parents may to check the film before showing it to their children. If it's an action film, it might have some limited violence. If it's romantic, it might have some sexual scenes, or very brief nudity. It might also contain some milder swear words." *In between the two sentences listed above, Neil Morrissey says: **12: "This film has been classified as "12". That means this film is unsuitable for anyone younger than 12. A film with a "12" certificate may contain stronger moments of violence, or references to sexual experience. There may also be swear words that you wouldn't find in a "PG" film. It is an offense to supply a video classified "12" to anyone below that age." **15: "This film has been classified as "15". That means this film is unsuitable for anyone younger than 15. A film with a "15" certificate may have a fairly adult theme, or may contain scenes of violence, sex and drugs, which are unsuitable for younger teenagers. It may also contain sexual swear words. It is an offense to supply a video classified "15" to anyone below that age." **18: "This film has been classified as "18". That means this film is only suitable for people aged 18 or over. A film with an "18" certificate will almost certainly have an adult theme, and might well contain scenes of sex or violence, which are quite graphic. It may also contain explicit language, including sexual swear words. It is an offense to supply a video classified "18" to anyone below that age." Availability: Quite common. Check your VHS tapes for this rating bumper. Seen on some Columbia TriStar Home Video, Buena Vista/Disney Releases, Mosaic Video, 20:20 Vision and few Fox Video releases. It's most commonly seen on Warner Home Video, MGM/UA, Icon and Redbus/Helkon SK releases. Examples of rental tapes to find it on: *U: Space Jam, The Lizzie McGuire Movie, Stuart Little, George of the Jungle, The Never Ending Story 3: Return to Fantasia *PG: Kangaroo Jack, The Haunted Mansion, Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls, Mission to Mars, Jack, Freaky Friday, Maltida, Call Me Claus, See Spot Run, A Kid in King Arthur's Court, I'll Be Home for Christmas, Mighty Joe Young, Godzilla, My Favourite Martian, Vegas Vacation, Carpool, The Mask of Zorro, Whale Rider, You've Got Mail, Spider-Man 2, Remember the Titans *12: The Cable Guy, Speed, Spider-Man, The Matrix, The Bridges of Madison County, Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, Reign of Fire, Armageddon, Three to Tango, Sphere, What Woman Want, The Avengers, The Net, For Better or Worse, The Other Sister Keeping the Faith, Six Days Seven Nights, The Man Who Knew Too Little, In Pursuit of Honor, The Man in the Iron Mask *15: Michael Collins, Gone In 60 Seconds, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, Three Kings, Airheads, The Patriot, Striptease, Jackie Brown, Crimson Tide, Charlie's Angels, Still Crazy, Eraser, Little Voice, Executive Decision, Outbreak, Good Will Hunting, The 6th Day, Get Shorty, A Time to Kill, Lethal Weapon 3 Lethal Weapon 4, The Talented Mr. Ripley, Cabin Fever, The Gift *18: The Art of War, Hollow Man, Scream, The End of the Affair, Starship Troopers, Bad Boys, Copland, Species, Species II, Interview with the Vampire, The Specialist, L.A. Confidential, Till the End of the Night, A Clockwork Orange, Ghost Ship Examples of retail tapes to find it on: *U: Animaniacs videos, The Magic Sword: Quest for Camelot, Free Willy 3: The Rescue, FairyTale: A True Story, Stuart Little 2, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Fly Away Home, Dennis Strikes Again! *PG: The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Pokémon: The First Movie, Jack Frost, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Dr. No, The Living Daylights, Moonraker, For Your Eyes Only, First Knight, Cats and Dogs, Of Mice and Men *12: GoldenEye, Tomorrow Never Dies, Ocean's Eleven, Bend It Like Beckham *15: License to Kill, WCW Uncensored 1999, Jerry McGuire *18: WCW Uncensored 2000, Carrie, Never Talk to Strangers, Disclosure, Lethal Weapon Double Feature Scare Factor: Minimal to low, if you're not expecting the voiceover. Category:Rating Bumpers